The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies/Synopsis
synopsis for The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Fire and Water Picking right off where The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug left off, Smaug is flying from Erebor to Lake-town, whose people, he believes, conspired with the Dwarves to take his gold. The Master of Lake-town prepares to escape with his riches, while Tauriel orders the Dwarves remaining in Laketown, along with Bard's family, to leave. Bain is unwilling to leave his father (who is incarcerated by Braga) behind, but Tauriel convinces him to do otherwise. As they flee, Smaug flies overhead and begins attacking the city by burning the town. Meanwhile Bard uses rope to latch onto the Master's boat (and indeed the Master himself) and is able to escape when the pulling causes the wall of the person rips get ripped off. He leaps off of rooftops to the armory to pick up a bow and goes towards the bell-tower. The Master dispenses with Alfrid, throwing him into the river to ease the boat's load. On the boat, Bain sees his father firing at Smaug, but Tauriel comments that his arrows cannot pierce its hide. Bain recalls having hidden the Black Arrow under the Master's statue, which the boat passes, and he goes off to retrieve it and bring it to his father. Meanwhile, the Dwarves on Ravenhill, watch helplessly as Smaug destroys the town, feeling responsible. Thorin, on the other hand, looks back at Erebor.Smaug, having spotted the bowman, lands on the ruins of Laketown (right before the Master's boat, no less) to confront his foe. In passing over the bell-tower, he rips its top, knocks Bard over and nearly causes Bain to fall with the Black Arrow. On top of that, Bard's bow broke. Smaug taunts him that he is forsaken, just as The Master sees an opportunity to row past the dragon. Bard uses the remains of the bow while setting the black arrow on Bain's shoulder. Smaug charges them, but Bard spots the mark of Girion's Black Arrow. He bids Bain not to turn around and shots the arrow right at Smaug's missing scale, killing the dragon who falls on The Master's barge. The Dwarves see this from Ravenhill and Bilbo says that Smaug is dead. Balin remarks that word will spread. Thorin goes into Erebor. Meanwhile, Gandalf is still incarcerated in Dol Guldur. Shores of the Long Lake The survivors of Laketown make it to the shore of the Long Lake, with heavy casualties. Bard's daughters look for him among the crowd, while the Dwarves make ready to leave for Erebor. Kíli asks Tauriel to come with him, but she is reluctant, especially when Legolas returns and asks her to join him. Kíli gives her his mother's runestone "as a promise" and leaves. Alfrid, having survived the sack, bickers with Hilda, a woman of Laketown, over the distribution of blankets. Bard arrives with Bain and stops Alfrid from hitting her. Percy is a witness to Bard's slaying of the dragon, for which he is celebrated by the survivors, with Alfrid declaring him "King Bard." The man is taken aback, and talk of The Master result in a riot during which Alfrid is nearly killed by the mob, until Bard stops them and rallies the men to salvage what they can before finding shelter. The Kingdom of Erebor The Dwarves arrive at Erebor and find Bilbo, who tries to get them to leave, saying that a sickness lies on the realm and that Thorin has been down the treasure hoard for days. Fili goes down to the Lower Halls where he sees Thorin who, believing his nephews to be dead, speaks to himself of the treasure being "beyond sorrow and grief" when he sees Fili and Kíli and welcomes them.The company reunites before they start looking through the piles of gold for the Arkenstone. Bilbo, overlooking Thorin working his men to the ground, goes to the main gates, where he recalls his conversation with Smaug. In flashback, it's revealed he retrieved the Arkenstone and is hiding it. Legions of the Defiler Bard prepares his people for a "march" which Alfrid deduces will be towards Erebor, which compels him to speak of the prospect of treasure. Bard warns him that the gold is cursed and they will take only what they need to rebuild their lives. Legolas, overlooking, warns Bard that others will now look for the Mountain. At this time, Azog is leading the Dol Guldur Army to Erebor. Bolg arrives and tells him that Legolas and Tauriel followed him to Laketown. He feigns to his father, saying that they fled from him, but Azog remains unhappy, telling him that they'll return with an army of Elves. He orders Bolg to bring a second army from Gundabad. Legolas later tells Tauriel that, in pursuing Bolg, he noticed the mark of Gundabad on his Orc-pack. Feren then arrives, asking Legolas, in his father's name, to return to the Woodland Realm. Legolas is about to do so when he learns that Tauriel could not join him, being that she's now banished. Instead, Legolas goes to Gundabad with Tauriel. Meanwhile, the people of Laketown leave towards the Lonely Mountain. Battle of Dol Guldur Gandalf is trying to psychically communicate with Radagast when the Dungeon Keeper arrives. He wants to harvest Gandalf's Ring, and asks where the other Rings are. Galadriel, bearer of the second Elvish Ring, soon arrives and dispatches the Orc. As she starts baring an incapacitated Gandalf to safety, she hears The Necromancer taunt her. Suddenly, she's surrounded by the Nine, in spectral form. Before they attack her, Elrond and Saruman arrive and engage them. Galadriel awakes Gandalf, just as Radagast arrives to take him to safety. Galadriel stays behind, herself weakened by the evil presence. Elrond and Saruman eventually gain the upper hand on the Wraiths, but then Sauron emerges, with the Nine revived. Galadriel rises, wielding a Phial, and banishes him to the East. Elrond cautions that they should warn the kingdom of Gondor, being that Sauron is likely to return to his old kingdom of Mordor. Saruman disagrees, asking him to first take Galadriel back to her realm of Lórien, and leave Sauron to him. At Rhosgobel, Gandalf takes a horse from Radagast, as well as his staff. Dragon Sickness Thorin is furious about The Arkenstone remaining unfound. Balin asks if he doubts the loyalty of any member of the company, which infuriates Thorin. Balin later grieves this, telling Bilbo about Dragon Sickness. Bilbo asks if finding The Arkenstone would help Thorin, which Balin denies, advising the Hobbit it is best if the some remained lost because if it was found, then it would only worsen Thorin's condition. Bilbo goes to a secluded area to sit down, pulling something from his person when Thorin emerges, asking him what he's grasping. Bilbo eventually relents and shows him an acorn, which he picked up in Beorn's garden. This awakens Thorin's sympathy for Bilbo's innocent love of home. However, Dwalin interrupts with news of the approach of the Laketown refugees. Thorin calls his men to the gate. Bard leads his people into the ruins of Dale, where they find shelter, while Alfrid sees the braziers of Erebor are lit. Bard realizes the company survived, and orders a reluctant Alfrid to take the night-watch. At night, Thorin has the Dwarves cover the breached gateway with rubble. Kíli, who witnessed the sorry state of the people of Laketown, protests. The Gathering of the Clouds As Gandalf rides through Rhûn to get to The Mountain, Bard checks on the wounded in Dale. He greets Alfrid after the night-watch, which the latter claims were quiet, only for Bard to exit the door to find the Woodland Army standing before him, in Dale. Thranduil arrives, astride his Elk, and a carriage bearing supplies for the people of Laketown in his trail. He claims, however, that his intention was to reclaim the White Gems. Bard questions this, but Thranduil is persistent, and Bard asks to try and negotiate with Thorin first.As he arrives at the now closed gate, Thorin questions him for coming "armed for war" but agrees to talk to him through the culverts in the barricade. As he approaches, Roäc is sent from Erebor to the East. He talks to Thorin, who says that the bargain with the Master was made under duress, and will not share his treasure. Only Bard's appeal to his honour, invoking Thorin's word, gets to him, but at length he orders Bard to leave before they shoot him. Bilbo questions Thorin's logic, saying that they are vastly outnumbered, which Thorin says will not last long. Bard regroups with Thranduil who announces that they will attack at dawn. The Dwarves break the causeway over the River Running. Bard decides to join the Elven king's forces, and the men of Laketown take arms they find in Dale as the Dwarves also prepare for war. Thorin gives Bilbo a Mithril Shirt, which no blade can pierce as a token of friendship. Taking him aside, he says to him that he suspects one of the other Dwarves for having taken The Arkenstone. Bilbo tells Thorin that the quest is fulfilled and that they both gave their word to the people of Laketown. Thorin denies this, saying (as Smaug had) that he "will not part with a single coin." Gundabad Legolas and Tauriel arrive to Gundabad, which he explains is an Orc fortress, historically the stronghold of the Kingdom of Angmar, which was once at war with the Woodland Realm. In this war, he explains, his mother died in Gundabad. Gandalf arrives at Dale to find the men preparing for war. He encounters Alfrid and later Bard and, reporting to him in Thranduil's tent, asks them to set aside their quarrel with the Dwarves. He warns them of the approach of an Orc army led from Dol Guldur on the behalf of Sauron.Thranduil, questioning him, says that even if it is Sauron, he wouldn't show his hand now, but Gandalf says that the Quest of Erebor forced him to go out of his way to stop the company from reclaiming Erebor. He says Sauron wanted to take Erebor to help re-establish Angmar and use it to attack to the realms of the North, chiefly Rivendell and Lórien. At length, he argues, it will guarantee his triumph even over the Kingdom of Gondor. Thranduil, still skeptical, asks where these Orc armies might be, which Gandalf has no answer for. Meanwhile, Azog leads his forces through underground tunnels, made by the "Great Earth Eaters."' Meanwhile, Legolas and Tauriel witness Bolg leading the Gundabad Army, accompanied by bats. They go off to warn the others. A Thief in the Night Meanwhile, Bilbo prepares to leave Erebor under cover of night. Bofur, who is standing guard, detects him, but lets him go, thinking Bilbo is leaving for good. Instead, Bilbo goes to Dale to offer the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard to use as leverage against Thorin, preventing the need for war. He clarifies that he does this to avoid the Dwarves being killed. Gandalf later tells him to leave the next day, fearing the battle and what Thorin might do to him. He tasks Alfrid with caring for and watching over Bilbo. The Clouds Burst The next day, the armies of the Elves and Lakemen march on Erebor. Thorin fires a warning shot past Thranduil, but is at a loss when Bard presents the Arkenstone. Delusional, he refuses to believe it's real until Bilbo, who secretly went back to Erebor, confesses to have given it to them. He says to Thorin that almost gave it back to him, but didn't because he has changed. Enraged, Thorin asks Bilbo be thrown over the rampant, but the Dwarves refuse. He nearly does it himself but Gandalf emerges from the army and orders for Thorin to release Bilbo while also chastising the dwarf King for his crimes. As this occurs Bofur helps Bilbo escape as Bard and Thranduil continue to try and convince Thorin to give in. He lingers, even as Balin and Gandalf tell him to do so, and is about to give in when the Raven returns, signaling the arrival of a Dwarven army under Dain Ironfoot, Thorin's cousin. Dain arrives to scare his enemies away, but Gandalf tries to convince him to stand his army down and help prepare for the upcoming Orc assault. Dain refuses, citing his hatred of the Elvenking, and goes back to his army. Dain orders a charge of goat riders. The Elves fire a barrage of arrows, but the Dwarves use catapults to shoot bolts which deflect the Elven arrows and cause a major blow to their ranks. The Elves form a defensive formation against the Dwarves, but an assault under Dain himself breaches it, and the two armies come to blows until a thundering noise halts the struggle.Were-Worms emerge from the side of the Valley, and in their wake are left tunnels through which an Orc army streams into the valley. Azog stands over Ravenhill, conducting the movements of his army with flags and horn-calls. The Dwarves regroup to meet his army, but Thranduil's army remains a by stand until the last moment, when he relents and his Elves help the Dwarves.Azog then sends Trolls and Ogres. The Elves fire a barrage, and Dwarven chariots ride into the Orc army in their wake. Azog has the ogres deal with the chariots, and sends a force to Dale. Bard is forced to call his men back to the city, leaving the Elves and Dwarves alone in the valley. The Battle of Dale The Orcs break into Dale, and Bard rallies the men to Stone Street. He looks for his children, and finds them in the Old Market, saving them from an Ogre. He then asks them to help the women, elderly and injured to the Great Hall and barricade themselves inside. The cowardly Alfrid feigns to help them, but goes on to hide inside the Hall himself. The battle reaches its darkest hour: Thranduil and Dain lose their steeds and Bard's forces are pushed back with heavy loses, as are the Dwarves. Sons of Durin Dwalin goes to the Throne Room to protest to Thorin, who is unwilling to let the company join the battle. Thorin is instead focused about moving the gold further underground, saying that "life is cheap" and the treasure is "worth all the blood we can spend." Dwalin finally how neurotic Thorin has become, and confronts him. Thorin nearly hits him with his sword and orders him to get out before he is forced to kill him. Later, Thorin walks in the Gallery of the Kings, over the gilded floor, and recalls words of wisdom spoken to him by Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo. In his craze, he imagines the spectra of Smaug writhing underneath the gold and sees it liquify and consume him. He regains his senses and throws off the crown, rejoining the members of the company at the gate. They prepare to join him to battle. As Azog orders a final assault, Thorin and company break the rampant and charge. Dain's forces join him and they break through the Orc lines. Bard leads an offensive in Dale. The Dwarves throw weapons to one another, while Bofur commandeers a Troll which the Orcs use as a steed. Hilda rallies the women of Laketown to join the fight, and discovers Alfrid hiding among them. As they leave him behind and attack the Orcs, he sees gold which he takes with him. The War Chariot Thorin and Dain meet on the battlefield, where Thorin reveals his plan to take out Azog. He is joined by Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kíli on a war chariot and they break through the Orc lines. Azog sends his ogres at them, but using a rock as a ramp, they leap over and decapitate them. A troll comes next and chases them into the frozen the River Running, but Bofur, astride another Troll, sorts him out. Wargs delay them again, taking out the goats that drive the cart, and Balin orders the others to leave him behind and ride the goats to Ravenhill. Dwalin reluctantly does so, and Balin is left to fend off the Wargs with the scorpion, saying "I am too old for this." The others join Thorin and ascend to Ravenhill. The Fifth Army Meanwhile, Alfrid goes to leave the city when he encounters an ogre. Bard saves him, and Alfrid berates him for not taking the role of the Master and leaves. He is later shown hiding in a disused orc catapult when Gandalf tackles a Troll. New to Radagast's staff, Gandalf is about to be killed when Alfrid accidentally turns on the catapult, launching himself into the Troll's mouth, his greed killing him but saving Gandalf.Bilbo spots Thorin and his compatriots ascending Ravenhill. Azog also notices this, grinning. At this, Legolas and Tauriel arrive, informing Gandalf of the coming of the fifth army, arriving from behind Ravenhill, trapping the Dwarves.On top Ravenhill, the Dwarves see Azog's sentry tower empty. Thorin sends Fili and Kíli to scout out the towers, while he and Dwalin hold back Goblins. Gandalf looks for Thranduil to help them, but seeing his loses, the Elvenking orders a retreat. Bilbo opts to go, ensuring Gandalf that the Orcs won't see him coming. Gandalf "won't allow it" but Bilbo goes on anyway, and secretly puts the Ring on. Meanwhile, Tauriel confronts Thranduil over his lack of willingness to help. When she accuses him of having no love for anyone, he becomes enraged (over the memory of his deceased wife) and nearly kills her until Legolas intervenes and goes off with Tauriel to Ravenhill. Thranduil realizes he's damaged his relationship with his son. Back on the battlefield, Bifur saves Bofur from an Orc by headbutting him. The ax lodged in his forehead sticks to the Orc and they are only separated when Bombur uses his weight to make the Orc fall over a rock. He brings the ax back to Bifur, but, once its removed, Bifur regains his speech, telling him: "You know where you can stick that." Ravenhill A noise in the Ravenhill watchtower alerts Kíli, but Fili opts to follow it, leaving the lower levels to his younger brother. Bilbo arrives and informs Thorin who realizes that this is a trap. He orders Dwalin to recall the young Dwarves, but Fili is cornered and captured. Azog appears at the top of the tower, lifting Fili and executes him before his brother and uncle. Kíli goes after Azog, and Thorin runs after him, and Dwalin after Thorin, who engages Azog but he soon flees and sends Orcs after Thorin. Bilbo sees the bats coming, followed by Bolg and his orcs, which nearly kill Bilbo before Dwalin shows up to his rescue. Legolas and Tauriel also see the bats, who harass the Dwarven army. Legolas latches unto one to reach Ravenhill, while Tauriel goes after Kíli. Azog attacks Thorin by surprise, breaking his sword, and sends Gundabad Berserker Orcs after Thorin. he is chased to the edge of a frozen waterfall over Ravenhill. Legolas reaches a tower over the waterfall and fires arrows at the Orcs attacking Thorin.Tauriel calls out to Kíli, Bolg attacks her by surprise. Kíli hears her cries and comes to her rescue, but Bolg defeats and kills him. Tauriel lunges at him and together they drop over the precipice to a ledge. Tauriel is incapacitated, and Bolg towers over her. Legolas notices this and, his quiver empty, uses Orcrist to cause a Troll to fall and collapse the tower across the waterfall to engage Bolg. During the battle, Bolg wrestles Legolas to the ground, but Thorin throws an Orc down the waterfall and at Bolg, causing him to tumble. Legolas returns the favor by throwing Orcrist into another Orc menacing Thorin, and allowing Thorin to reclaim his blade. To the Death With his daggers, Legolas resumes fighting with Bolg, stabbing him in the back and through the hand, which doesn't affect the Orc much. Thorin engages Azog over the frozen river, while the Gundabad army approaches from behind.Bolg throws a rock which causes the fallen tower to crumble. Legolas climbs the rubble as its falling, leaps over Bolg to retrieve the dagger stuck to his back. he thrusts it at Bolg who, as in Laketown, grabs it. Legolas then leaps over Bolg, retrieves the blade and sticks it into Bolg's skull, killing him. Azog is using his flail to try and hit Thorin, who repeatedly avoids his blows. The ice around them cracks. Azog's flail is eventually stuck to the ice. The orc is briefly distracted by the arrival of the Eagles, called by Radagast. Beorn is riding one and falls upon the Gundabad army, transforming into a huge bear. The eagles also help dispatch the Bats. While his foe is still distracted, Thorin lifts his flail and throws it back into Azog's hands. Unwittingly, the Orc had carved the ice all around them, and once Thorin steps off, the piece they stand on tilts under the weight of the Orc and his weapon and he drowns, unable to stop his fall with his stump.Thorin sees Azog underneath the ice, mesmerized. The Orc is however alive, and thrusts his blade through the ice and Thorin's foot, and leaps out. Hanging over Thorin, he points his blade down, while Thorin blocks him with Orcrist. Slowly but surely, Azog forces his blade closer to Thorin's bulk. The Dwarven king comes to realize that his only shot at ending it all is to let Azog stick his blade through him, which he does. This affords him the chance to thrust Orcrist into Azog and kill him. Parting in Friendship Thorin rises to his feet and sees the Orc army below defeated. He falls to his feet as Bilbo watches. Bilbo tries to help his friend, but the wound is fatal and Thorin apologizes to Bilbo. Tauriel likewise grieves over the dead body of Kíli, placing the runestone back in his hand. Legolas leaves just as Thranduil arrives. He tells him to go north and find the Dúnedain ranger known as "Strider". As Legolas leaves, Thranduil tells him that his mother loved him, more than life itself. Gandalf finds Bilbo and they see the Dwarves find Thorin's body. The men of Dale sound the horn in reverence of Thorin, and a funeral is held in Erebor for Fili, Kíli and Thorin, with the Arkenstone resting on Thorin's chest. Balin rallies the Dwarves in swearing allegiance to the new king, Dain, and the kingdom of Erebor is restored. The Return Journey Balin escorts Bilbo to the gate, where he says that Thorin will pass into legend. Bilbo disagrees, but is unable to communicate what Thorin was to him. He is about to slip away, asking Balin to extend his goodbye to the others, but they appear at the portal and Bilbo says his farewells before leaving with Gandalf. On the borders of The Shire, Gandalf leaves Bilbo, who now bears the chest of Troll hoard and several souvenirs. Gandalf shows that he knows Bilbo bears a magic ring, and tells him not to use it lightly. Bilbo tries to diffuse the tension by claiming to have lost the Ring on the battlefield. Gandalf leaves, worried. The Last Stage Bilbo returns home to find his belongings taken away by his neighbors. His friend Master Worrywart tells him that he is presumed dead and his belongings are being sold at an auction. Arriving at his doorstep, he halts the proceedings and confronts his relative, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, who feigns to not know him. He uses his contract to convince the auction conductor of his true identity. He asks as to the identity of the man signed on the contract, Thorin Oakenshield, which Bilbo says was his "friend." He enters the now empty Bag End, finds the handkerchief he misplaced when he stormed out of his door, and tends to his mother's portrait before he reaches into his pocket, drawing out the Ring. Flashing forward to the day of his 111th birthday, an older Bilbo is gazing at his ring when someone knocks at the door. He calls the visitor off, but when he hears Gandalf's voice, he gets up and invites him in. Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Synopsis